


Glowing

by liliths_crxwn



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Ambiguous Narrator, F/F, Fluff, I tried :(, Poetry, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Slight reference to TDL, depending on how much you read into this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliths_crxwn/pseuds/liliths_crxwn
Summary: Poem for the Marithember Challenge 2020Prompt: ReligionA poem written about Lilith and Mary's relationships, with each other and with their God.
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith & Original Mary Wardwell, Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Mary Wardwell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Marithember2020





	Glowing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real attempt at making any fandom content, any constructive criticism is appreciated (:
> 
> This can be read in either Lilith's or Mary's POV, depending on your vibe.

Like summer rain,  
And autumn forests,  
We glow.

The softened gifts of warmth and light,  
Together – they leave us bathed in devotion.  
Like a palm cradling our face,  
An embrace so warm.  
We are left glowing. 

She has gifted me,  
Golden light, like ambrosia.  
So radiant, we are blinding.

Nothing can stop us,  
We are the children of a God,  
Who wrote her fate into mine –  
With a plucked feather of an angel.

She casts her light down on us,  
Her love and affection.  
Daring Him to defy us,  
And in His anger, we will be glowing.  



End file.
